Accident
by Toshiro-Hitsugaya222
Summary: Viktor à un accident, cela aura de lourde conséquence dans sa vie mais pas que dans la sienne. Comment arriveront à vivre ses amis ? Celui qui l'aime mais aussi lui-même après cette tragédie ? Entre peur, colère, panique, inquiétude et crainte reste-t-il encore un peu d'espoirs pour nos patineurs ?
1. Prologue

Salut ! ^^

C'est ma première histoire sur Yuri On Ice ^^

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Sayo Yamamoto :)

J'adore cet animé, je suis tombé sous le charme dès le premier épisode ^^

J'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelque temps, le prologue est cour mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même ^^

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que je n'ai pas repéré ^^

PS ; les actions seront écrit normalement et les paroles seront en **gras :)**

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

\- **Le président des Etats-Unis à en ce jour du mardi 17 janvier 2017 rencontré le premier ministre de Grande-Bretagne. Leur réunion s'est tenue à la maison blanche et selon les deux chefs d'état, la réunion se fit sans accroche, arrivant même à un accord entre les deux pays. Voilà ce qui conclut notre journal du soir.**  
 **Mesdames et messieurs, on nous fait part d'une nouvelle de dernière minute. Le quintuple champion russe de patinages artistique Viktor Nikiforov vient d'être victime d'un accident de la route.**  
 **En effet, Mr Nikiforov était au volant de sa voiture dans la ville de Saint Pétersbourg lorsque le conducteur d'un poids lourd distrait grille un feu et percute violemment la voiture du patineur.**  
 **La puissance du choc à fait partir la voiture en dehors de la route en plusieurs tonneaux. Viktor Nikiforov a été extrait de sa voiture et tout de suite conduis à l'hôpital le plus proche. A cette heure, il est encore en salle d'opération à recevoir des soins attentifs. Nous ne pouvons rien affirmer sur son état de santé. Il va passer encore plusieurs heures entre la vie et la mort.**

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous à plus :)

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review s'il vous plait pour que je m'améliore, merci ! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le 2eme chapitre ! ^^

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il est beaucoup plus que le premier :)

* * *

Yuri était planté au milieu du salon, son regard fixé sur la télé qui faisait défilé des images de l'accident. On voyait clairement la voiture de Viktor renversé contre le mur d'un bâtiment. Le capot était totalement défoncé, on pouvoir voir toutes les pièces. La portière côté conducteur était enfoncé vers l'intérieure, les vitres était brisé en mille morceaux et s'étalaient sur la route et à l'intérieure de la voiture.

Il s'imaginait Viktor prisonnier dans la carcasse qu'était dorénavant sa voiture. Il ne cessait aussi de se répéter les mots qu'avait annoncé la présentatrice du journal en boucle.  
Le patineur n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela devait être impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Viktor ne pouvait pas avoir eu un accident, il ne pouvait pas disparaitre !

Yuri sentit son monde s'écrouler, il n'entendait plus les voix de ses parents l'appeler, pas même la main de sa sœur sur son épaule ne le fit revenir.  
La réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Viktor avait eu un accident et il était en ce moment, entre la vie et la mort.  
Le japonais prit son portable et fit défiler la liste de ses contacts à la recherche d'une personne précise.

 **OoO**

 **Russie – Hôpital de Saint Pétersbourg - 22h.  
**

Yurio entra en trombe dans le hall de l'hôpital, il était suivi de Mila, Georgi, Yakov ainsi que de l'ex-femme de ce dernier, Lilia.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau d'accueil, une felle pianotait sur l'ordinateur quelques secondes puis leva le regard sur la petite troupe.

\- **Bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous renseigner ?**

Yurio ouvrit la bouche prêt à scander sa requête à une secrétaire un peu trop flegme à son gout mais Yakov posa sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant par ce geste de le laisser faire. Il fit reculer le jeune blond et prit sa place devant le bureau.

 **\- Bonjour, nous sommes là pour avoir des nouvelles de Viktor Nikiforov. Il a été amener ici en urgence.**

La jeune femme revint sur son ordinateur et tapa le nom du patient. Après quelques minutes de recherche elle se tourna vers l'entraineur.

 **\- Il est toujours en opération, il ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. Je n'ai aucune information concernant son état de santé –** Dit la femme, répondant à la question que le groupe s'apprêtait à vivement lui demander.

 **\- Pouvons-nous l'attendre qu'il sorte quelque part s'il vous plait ?**

Mila s'était avancée et avait posa sa question à la femme, espérant qu'elle accepte.  
Cette dernière voulut tout d'abord répondre négativement. Cependant, le regard que lui lançait la jeune patineuse russe eut raison d'elle.

 **\- Il sera transféré dans la chambre 22 au 2eme étage, ne gêné pas les infirmiers quand ils l'amèneront.**

 **\- Merci madame !**

Le groupe se dirigea aussi vite que le règlement de l'hôpital leur autorisait vers l'ascenseur.  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et se placèrent de part et d'autre dans la pièce.

Le temps passait lentement, la salle était plongée dans le silence seulement coupé par quelques paroles. L'heure était souvent demandée et parfois l'un d'eux sortait faire un tour.  
Chacun s'occupait à sa manière, la peur grandissait à chaque minute qui passait.

Cela faisait deux, peut être trois heures qu'ils attendaient. Yurio commençait à perdre patience mais il restait quand même adossé contre le mur. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de râler, ils ne pouvaient faire qu'une chose, attendre.

Mila était assise sur une chaise, elle essayait de se calmer et d'être forte mais ses tremblements venaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.  
Assis à coter d'elle, Georgi mis son bras sur ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, la jeune femme n'en pouvant plus laissa éclater ses larmes, pleurant silencieusement contre l'épaule de son ami.

Yakov était assis à côté de Lilia, il savait que du groupe il était celui qui ne devait pas craquer. Ils comptaient sur lui, il ne pouvait faiblir maintenant.  
Malgré cela, il sentait la peur s'insinuer en lui et prendre de plus en plus d'empileur. Il avait eu Viktor au téléphone une heure avant l'accident. Ils parlaient bien sûr de patinage mais surtout de son futur. Cela lui faisait bizarre, il y a peine quelques heures ils discutaient de son avenir et maintenant il n'y avait aucune certitude concernant ni son futur, ni son présent.

Il se questionnait, que se passerait-il si Viktor décédait ? Il connaissait Viktor depuis très longtemps maintenant. En faite, depuis que le gamin avait 7 ans. Il était venu un jour à la patinoire tout seul, il adorait le patinage et voulait en faire son métier. L'entraineur ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux au début puis il l'avait revu tous les jours dans sa patinoire, s'exerçant avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Voyant un talent en ce petit garçon, il avait donc décidé de l'entrainer et de l'aider à atteindre son rêve.

Plus les années passaient et plus lui et Viktor se rapprochaient. Viktor voyait en Yakov le père qu'il n'avait pas eu et Yakov voyait en Viktor un fils. Le plus vieux avait été là pour tous les moments forts de la vie de Viktor, l'épaulant dans les épreuves dures.  
L'argenté avait aussi été là pour Yakov mais aussi pour tous ces amis. Il avait été là pour Mila, Yurio, Georgi et tous les autres personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis. S'il mourait, il laisserait un énorme vide derrière lui.

Le portable de Yurio vibra, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors que celui-ci regardait qui l'appelais à cette heure. Le nom de Yuri Katsuki s'afficha sur son écran, le russe se leva et regarda ses camarades. Yakov hocha la tête et le blond sortie de la chambre décrochant son portable.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus :)

Dite moi ce que vous en pensez dans les review, merci beaucoup ! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! :)**

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 posté, j'ai finit la 1er partie du chapitre :)**

 **je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin :)**

* * *

 **\- Allo Yurio ?...**

 **\- Arrête de trembler le porcelet !**

 **\- Com…Comment tu ….**

 **\- Ça s'entend dans ta voix ! Calme-toi, il est en vie ton abrutis !**

 **\- Il est encore….**

 **\- Ouais, ils l'opèrent toujours, ça fait 3h qu'on attend avec les autres, il devrait bientôt sortir.**

\- **….**

 **\- Oï porcelet, tu t'es évanouit ?**

 **\- Peux-tu m'appeler quand il sortira ?**

 **\- …..hm, ok**

 **\- Merci Yurio**

 **\- Tsss, me remercie pas le porcelet**

Le blond raccrocha et fourra son portable dans sa poche de jean. Il revint à l'intérieure de la chambre et se rassit sans un mot, il n'avait pas besoin de raconter la conversation qu'il venait avoir avec le Yuri japonais, les autres avait tout entendue.

Ils attendirent tous ensemble pendant encore une heure qui leur parurent interminable. Il était aux alentours de d'une heure du matin lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur deux infirmiers.  
L'un deux poussait le lit où se trouvait Viktor. Le deuxième tenait dans sa main une perfusion relier au bras de leur ami.

Le groupe se poussa afin de laisser les infirmiers installer leur ami.  
Quand les installations furent terminées, le plus grands des deux hommes s'adressa à Yakov.

 **\- Un médecin va venir vérifier l'état de votre ami, vous pourrez lui poser toutes les questions que vous voulez et il vous expliquera tout.**

Après de brève salutation, les internes sortirent laissant la pièce silencieuse.  
Tout le monde s'était regroupé autour du lit du russe et l'observait.  
Il avait l'air calme et détendu dans son sommeil. Pourtant, tous dans la salle savait que pour avoir cette vision calme du jeune homme il avait dû être bourrer de calmant et de morphine.  
S'ils avaient eu envie de se foutre de lui, ils lui auraient dit qu'il ressemblait au gosse d'une momie et d'un vampire (sa pâleur s'en rapprochait avait répliqué Yurio). Seulement personne n'avait envie de rire en ce moment.

Sa chemise de patient était entrouverte. Son torse était recouvert d'épais bandage, certains endroits étaient déjà imprégnés de rouge, on pouvait facilement comprendre qu'il s'agissait des parties du corps les plus touchées.  
Son bras gauche était hors des couettes, totalement bandé. Plusieurs tubes le reliaient à différentes perfusions. L'autre bras quelques bleus et égratignures mais sans mal sérieux. Ils avaient entendu les détails de l'accident à la télé. Le poids-lourd l'avait percuté du côté conducteur. C'était toute la partie gauche de son corps qui avait pris tous les dégâts, le groupe pensa alors au résultats qui devait surement être horrible sous les bandages.  
Sa tête était bandée au niveau du front, quelques pansements trônaient sur son visage et son cou. En regardant attentivement le visage, on pouvait voir plusieurs petites coupures bénignes surement faites par les éclats de verre.  
On pouvait tout de même dire qu'il avait eu de la chance dans son malheur. Ses yeux n'avaient pas été toucher. Il avait surement fermé les yeux par réflexe au moment de l'impact.  
Lorsqu'on soulevait ses mèches de cheveux, on voyait un pansement recouvrant l'intégralité de son oreille. La forme était toujours voyante prouvant qu'il ne l'avait pas perdu…..Elle était seulement blesser.  
Cependant, le plus dur fut de voir ces fils qui passaient par son nez et sa bouche l'aidant à respirer.  
Le silence était rompu par les bips qu'émettait l'électrocardiogramme de manière régulière.

Doucement, ils prirent tous un siège et s'assirent de chaque côté du lit de leur ami vaillant sur lui.  
Mila prit la main de Viktor et la serra doucement, l'entourant de ses deux mains.

La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps plus tard et un homme d'un cinquantaine-soixantaine d'années entra. Il portait une blouse blanche, sa poche de poitrine comportait quelques stylos et un stéthoscope faisait office d'écharpe.  
Ses cheveux étaient gris-poivre, lorsqu'il leva son visage de ses feuilles, il leur adressa un sourire se voulant bienveillant et rassurant.

 **\- Bonjour Messieurs-Dames, vous êtes des proches étroits de la victime ?**

 **\- En quelques sorte, Mila, Yurio et Georgi sont ses amis. Quant à nous…nous….**

 **\- Nous sommes ses parents** – Lilia s'était levé, se plaçant aux cotés de Yakov et regardait le médecin avec un regard sérieux.

 **\- Bien, l'opération c'est bien passé. Votre fils est tiré d'affaire. Cependant, les blessures sont sérieuses et sa guérison mettra beaucoup de temps.**

Le médecin se déplaça vers le mur en face du lit et alluma la tablette accrocher au mur, il sortit d'une enveloppe kraft plusieurs radios et en posa une sur la tablette.

 **\- Ce que vous voyez là, c'est la radio de ses côtes, le choc a été très violent, le camion a percuté de plein fouet sa voiture. Il a plusieurs côtés cassés et certaines sont fêlées, on pense qu'à cause du choc, la ceinture se soit violemment contracter et cela a fragilisé ses côtes. Heureusement, aucunes d'elles n'ont touchées les poumons.** – Il changea de radio, les autres devinaient la forme d'un crane.  
 **Sa tête à fortement tapé contre quelque chose qui se trouvait dans la voiture. On peut voir une faiblesse à cet endroit.** – il montra une zone du crane – **Il aura surement de grosse migraine pendant quelques secondes.** – L'homme changea encore et mis plusieurs radios des bras et jambes de Viktor – **En ce qui concerne ses membres, comme vous l'avez constaté, la partie gauche a été grandement endommagé. Il lui faudra de la rééducation et que quelqu'un l'aide pour tous les gestes de la vie quotidienne. Bien sûr, il ne faudra pas qu'il bouge trop le bras ainsi que sa jambe, il doit les reposer le plus possible.**  
 **Il sera faible à son réveil, d'une part à cause de l'accident et des sédatifs qu'on lui a administré mais aussi parce que le temps que les secours arrivent, il a perdu une bonne quantité de sang, on a dû lui faire une transfusion.**  
 **Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur son état de santé détendez-vous. Retournez-vous reposer chez vous, vous pourrez revenir le voir, il sera peut-être réveillé vers la fin de journée.**

 **\- Entendu, merci beaucoup docteur.**

 **\- Je vous en prie, c'est mon métier.**

Après avoir serré la main du médecin et embrasser une dernière fois Viktor, le groupe sorti de la chambre puis de l'hôpital.  
Dehors, appuyer contre le capots d'une voiture attendait Nikolaï Plisetsky, le grand-père de Yurio. Il alla à la rencontre de son petit-fils et lui demanda des nouvelles du patineurs.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils prirent par groupe de deux une direction différente. Yurio partit avec son grand-père chez eux, Yakov et Lilia allèrent chez l'entraineur, ce dernier avait proposé à l'ancienne ballerine de prendre un verre chez lui, proposition accepté par la femme.  
Georgi lui, raccompagna Mila chez elle. Personne ne voulait se retrouver seul après les émotions qu'ils avaient eues, même si Viktor était sauvé, il était toujours allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, inconscient.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! :)

Pensé à mettre une review s'il vous plait  
ça va m'aider à m'améliorer :)  
Dites moi ce qui vous à plus et déplus :)

A la prochaine ! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! :)  
Je suis désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris ! J'ai eut des problèmes d'inspiration, je ne savais pas comment abordé le sujet de ce chapitre.  
Heureusement, avant de faire ce chapitre, j'avais déjà commencer à écrire ce qui devait être avant le chapitre 3 donc la première partie du chapitre 4 est déjà écrite ^^**

 **Je suis à la recherche d'une Beta, si vous êtes intéresser ou si vous en connaissez, contacter moi ! ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, dite le moi dans les reviews, j'espère que j'ai abordé comme il le faut chacun des personnages et je vais vous demander quelques chose. Cela concerne le début avec Yakov et Lilian, dite moi ce que vous pensé vraiment de ce moment.**

 **Voilà, merci beaucoup de suivre et de lire ! ^^**

* * *

 **Saint-Pétersbourg – Appartement de Yakov**

Le vieil entraineur tendit à son ex-femme un verre remplis à la moitié d'un liquide ambré.

 **\- Tient Lilian, ton scotch**

 **\- Merci Yakov**

Elle prit le verre dans ses mains sans le porté directement à ses lèvres. Elle regardait l'homme dans les yeux attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

 **\- Que veux-tu Lilian ?** – Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en de l'ancienne ballerine.

 **\- Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?**

 **\- A ton avis ? L'info va passer partout à la télé, sur les réseaux sociaux, dans la presse aussi. Demain, le monde entier sera au courant de son accident. Les journalistes vont se presser devant la patinoire ainsi qu'à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je veux parler de lui ! Tu l'as vu comme moi ! Il a des pansements et des bandages partout ! Le médecin n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse retrouver la totalité du contrôle du côté gauche de son corps ! Il ne sait même pas quand il se réveillera, il ne fait que supposé ! Viktor est dans un lit d'hôpital sans aucun espoir fiable de guérison et toi, tu ne penses qu'au médias !**

 **\- Moi aussi je suis inquiet pour lui et j'ai peur mais je n'ai pas le droit de le montrer ! Les gamins comptent sur moi, tu comptes sur moi ! Je dois rester fort pour Viktor ! Je dois aussi rassurer les médias avant qu'ils ne commencent à dire n'importe quoi à son sujet.**

Les deux adultes se regardèrent dans les yeux puis quelques larmes naquirent sur les yeux de Lilian.  
L'entraineur se leva et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci se blottit dans ses bras et se laissa aller, libérant le stress et la pression qu'elle avait accumulé depuis le début.

 **\- On le connait depuis qu'il est gamin, on a été là pour tous les moments de sa vie Yakov. Je l'aime comme mon enfant, il est mon fils.**

 **\- Je le sais Lilian, moi aussi, je le vois comme notre fils.**

 **\- Tu as raison, nous devons rester fort, de nombreux journalistes vont bientôt arriver et nous devons tout expliquer clairement. Je ne les laisserais pas dépeindre un faux tableau de Viktor par le biais de son accident !...**

 **\- La télé va tout relayer très vite, tout le monde du patinage sera au courant mais on sera là.**

OoO

 **Le lendemain des évènements**

 **Suisse – 20h – dans un appartement**

 **\- Chris vient vite ! Ils parlent de Viktor à la télé !**

 **\- Ah ouais ? qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Il a pris un autre gars pour l'entrainer ? Il ne changera jamais Viktor, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer !**

 **\- Sors de la cuisine, ça à l'air grave !**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

Chris sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit son compagnon dans le salon. Il se plaça derrière le canapé et regarda la télévision.

 **\- Passons à la rubrique sport avec le patinage artistique. Le quintuple champion du monde, Viktor Nikiforov a été hier après-midi victime d'un grave accident de la route incluant un poids-lourd. En effet, le camion de deux tonnes à percuter à grande vitesse la voiture de Mr Nikiforov par le flanc gauche. Le choc de la collision à fait sortir la voiture de la route en plusieurs tonneaux. Le véhicule s'est immobiliser en percutant le mur d'un bâtiment.  
Le champion a été amener d'urgence à l'hôpital général de Saint-Pétersbourg afin d'y recevoir les soins les plus appropriés le plus rapidement possible.  
Il est sorti il y a quelques heures du bloc opératoire, seulement il ne s'est toujours pas réveiller. Les médecins ne nous ont pas donné plus d'information, même pas une possible estimation de son réveil.  
Il présente de nombreuses blessures dont celles du côté gauche qui serait la partie la plus touchée du corps. **

**\- Oh putain….**

Le suisse contourna le canapé et se laissa tomber dedans. Des images de l'accident défilaient, montrant tous les dégâts provoquer.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Chris, je suis sûr qu'il va bien et qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. Après quelques semaines de repos, il reviendra sur la glace.**

 **\- Hm…J'espère de tout cœur que tu as raison…**

Le blond se leva et commença à sortir en direction de leur chambre.

 **\- Où-vas-tu Chris ?**

 **\- Je vais appeler Mila et Georgi, ils ont besoin de soutient avec les autres**

OoO

 **Thaïlande – 14h – Patinoire**

 **\- Très beau saut Phitchit ! Fait une pause, on reprend tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Ok Celestino !**

Le patineur thaïlandais glissa jusqu'à la barrière et récupérer sa bouteille ainsi que son précieux téléphone. Tout en se désaltérant, il checka ses réseaux sociaux afin de voir si quelque chose de nouveau était arriver depuis le début de son entrainement, il y a une heure et demie.  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta sur le titre d'un article de journal, il cliqua sur le lien afin de mieux comprendre le sujet.  
Le long de sa lecture, il laissa tomber sa bouteille sur la glace et fit défile la totalité de l'article de plus en plus vite.  
Son entraineur Celestino intrigué par ses gestes se rapprocha de lui et le questionna.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'excite comme ça sur ton portable ?**

Sans lui répondre, le thaïlandais lui mit le portable sous le nez.  
Celestino prit l'engin des mains du jeune homme et se mit à lire sérieusement le texte  
Plus sa lecture avançait et plus l'italien fronçait les sourcils. Il rendit son téléphone à son élève et le regarda très sérieusement.

 **\- Appel Yuri, il doit être mort d'inquiétude, je vais appeler Yakov pour avoir plus d'explication.**

 **\- Ok !**

OoO

 **Kazakhstan – 21h – Appartement**

La nuit avait pris place dans le ciel de Kazakhstan, on ne pouvait plus distinguer le paysage dehors. Dans un salon d'appartement, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'installa dans un canapé et alluma son téléviseur.  
Otabek était épuisé, il avait rendu visite à ses parents et sa petite sœur, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, vraiment trop longtemps au goût de sa jeune sœur qui le colla toute la journée. L'obligeant à jouer avec elle. Malgré cela, il n'avait pas protesté, lui aussi était content de revoir sa famille et dans un sens, il s'était reposer. La tension des compétitions était retombée durant cette journée.  
Ce fut donc fatigué mais heureux qu'il rentra dans son appartement. Le style était simple et sans fioriture. Le salon était de taille modeste mais assez grand pour s'y sentir à l'aise, le jeune homme avait rajouter quelques éléments de décors personnels dont surtout des photos de sa famille et ses amis. Il en avait rajouté lorsqu'il était renté, deux nouvelles photos trônaient sur l'étagère. La première montrait tous les participants du championnat après la remise des prix. Tous souriaient prenaient plaisir à être là, prenant chacun une pose personnelle. La deuxième était plus simple, il n'y avait que deux jeunes personnes, Otabek et Yurio. Avant de se quitté les deux nouveaux meilleurs « amis » avaient pris une photo. Ils l'avaient fait développer en deux exemplaires.

Il alluma donc sa télé et zappa sur les chaines jusqu'à arriver au journal TV.  
Le kazakh écouta seulement d'une seule oreille distraite cependant, une information ainsi que des images le firent se relever brusquement dans son canapé et regarder attentivement l'écran.  
Il ne savait quoi penser, il regardait seulement les images défilées sans réellement y croire, la voix de la présentatrice annonçant la fon du journal le fit revenir sur terre.

Sans attendre, il s'empara de son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

 **\- Allo Yuri, c'est Otabek. Je viens d'apprendre pour l'accident de Viktor, c'est horrible. J'espère qu'il va bien et qu'il va vte sortir de l'hôpital sans de trop grave séquelles…. J'espère que toi aussi tu vas bien avec les autres. Cela a dû être dur de la voir à l'hôpital…. Si tu veux parler n'hésite pas, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous ainsi que dans la pensée…Appel moi lorsque tu recevras ce message.**

Le jeune homme raccrocha et regarda son portable revenu sur le profil de contact du jeune russe. Otabek soupira et remis son portable dans sa poche tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ^^**

 **Une petite review pour le retour sur le travail :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde ! :)**

 **Encore désolé du retard, j'ai du mal à écrire et avec les cours c'est pas simple :)**

 **Toujours, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **-** **Oui Yakov, je serais à l'heure promis…. Oui je sais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis passé à l'appart et je l'ai pris. Oui Makkachin était en train de dormir, j'ai une photo si tu veux ! … Ahahaha, je plaisante. Bon, je suis en voiture, je te laisse, à plus Yakov**.

Il faut vraiment que je me dépêche sinon Yakov va encore m'engueuler. J'allume le contacte de ma voiture et prend la route pour me rendre à la patinoire.

Pendant que le feu est rouge, je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à l'heure, c'est bon, je suis un peu en avance, pas besoin de se presser !  
Je redémarre lorsque le feu vire au vert et m'engage tranquillement sur le carrefour.

J'entends un énorme crissement venant de la gauche, je tourne directement ma tête vers la source du bruit. Un énorme poids-lourd sur ma gauche me fonce dessus. Pourquoi est-il là ?

Un bruit se fait encore entendre mais cette fois, c'est celui d'une collision, celle du camion et de ma voiture.  
Une gigantesque douleur sur tout le côté gauche de mon corps, je ne sens même plus mon bras. Je suis secoué de partout avec ma voiture, je vois juste la route où j'étais i peine deux secondes disparaitre.

Un seul son parvient à mes oreilles, le bruit du métal se détruisant, celui des vitres qui se brise. Je rassoie plusieurs éclats de verre aux visages, mon bras droit sert de protection à ma tête autant que possible, j'ai mal partout surtout au torse et au ventre.

La seule pensée qui m'arrive est que je suis en plein chaos !  
Je sens quelque chose me percuter violemment la tête, une vive douleur se fait ressentir puis le noir total.

OoO

Viktor se réveil en sursaut dans son lit. Hagard, il regarde la pièce cherchant à savoir où il est. Il se redresse avec l'intention de sortir de ce lit mais une vive douleur lui parcourant tout le corps le fait se rallonger avec en prime une violente toux le prenant.  
Reprenant sa respiration de manière correcte, il remarque les différents tuyaux sur ses bras, cette constatation lui fit sentir celui sur son visage, reliant son nez et sa bouche à une machine sur le côté. Il mit sa main sur le tuyau le sentant maintenant complètement, de plus ce dernier le dérangeait assez.  
Le russe comprit qu'il devait être à l'hôpital, l'odeur de médicament et d'antiseptique mélanger lui confirma sa pensée.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé entre le moment de son trou noir et maintenant ? Combien de temps avait-il passé endormie ? Et surtout, que c'était-il passé durant le chaos qu'il avait subi ?

Le patineur n'eut pas la possibilité de poussé sa réflexion plus loin, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un médecin entra.

 **\- Vous êtes réveillé, c'est une bonne nouvelle !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé docteur ? Pourquoi je suis ici ?**

 **\- Calmez-vous. Tout d'abord, vous êtes à l'hôpital général de Saint-Pétersbourg, vous y avez été admis en urgence à la suite de votre accident.**

 **\- Mon accident ?...**

 **\- Un poids-lourd vous a percutez et vous à fait quitter la route. Vous avez fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de percuter un mur. Vos amis sont venus vous voir le soir même, ils ont attendus que votre opération se termine dans cet chambre.**

 **\- …..**

 **\- Reposez-vous, je vais faire quelques vérifications puis je reviendrais vous voir dans la journée. Vos amis seront surement là aussi.**

Le médecin partit laissant l'argenté se reposé et digérer tout ce qui avait été dit.

OoO

 **\- Viktor !**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé et laissa à la place une furie au cheveux bordeaux. La belle Mila entra à l'intérieure suivit du tigre russe, de Georgi et des deux vrais adultes, tous se mirent autour du lit.

 **\- Tu nous a fait super peur !** – Pleura Mila tout en prenant Viktor dans ses bras.

 **\- Hey, arrête la vieille ! Tu vas l'étouffer à le serrer aussi fort !**

 **\- Yurio à raison Mila, laisse respirer tranquillement** – Rigola Georgi, heureux du comportement redevenu normal de ses amis.

La jeune patineuse relâcha le patient et se décale afin que tout le monde puisse le regarder. Viktor sourit au groupe, heureux de les voir.

 **\- Je suis aussi très content de vous voir, je me suis réveiller il y a quelques heures et j'avoue être encore dans le coaltar…. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé sérieusement ?**

Un silence accompagnait sa question, chacun était mal à l'aise et ne voulait aborder ce sujet maintenant. Cependant Yakov s'avança et expliqua tout à Viktor.

 **\- Un peu après qu'on ce soit parler au téléphone, un camion t'as percuté. Ta voiture a été balayer hors de la route jusqu'à rencontrer un mur, tu as été sérieusement blesser. Plusieurs parties de ton corps ont été toucher et ont dû être opérer.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, quelques brides de souvenir lui revenait mais tout était encore flou. Il releva la tête, un sourire au visage, tout était terminer, il était là, il était vivant et pouvais parler et bouger.  
Alors qu'il écoutait les autres lui parler des messages de soutien sur les réseaux sociaux et des appels de leurs amis pour les soutenir, son corps se figea et il poussa un cri surprenant et effrayant tout le groupe.

 **\- Makkachin ! Où est-il ? Comment il va ?!**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Makkachin est chez moi, j'ai été le chercher le premier jour et je le bichonne. Il sera content de te revoir car il n'est pas dans son assiette, il reste dans son panier, avec ton vieux t-shirt qui lui serre de doudou. Je ne pouvais pas l'amener à l'hôpital mais dès que je rentre, je fais une vidéo pour toi.**

Le jeune sourie et remercia la jeune femme de prendre soins de son Makkachin. Le pauvre, il n'a dû comprendre ce qui ce passer où justement si : son maitre ne revient pas, Mila vient le chercher pour l'emmener chez elle avec un air triste. En réalité, il a dû tout comprendre, il sait que son maitre à eut un problème et il ne sait pas quand il reviendra.

Georgi et Mila lui montrèrent les messages de soutien des fans et ceux de leur amis, Viktor souriait, leurs fans était très gentil et leurs amis encore plus. Même si les horaires de leurs pays étaient décalés par rapport à la Russie, ils avaient tous appeler dès qu'ils avaient été au courant de la nouvelle, souhaitant un bon rétablissement à Viktor et courage au groupe.

 **\- Au fait, t'as le porcelet qui a appeler aussi. Va falloir que tu l'appel parce qu'à ce rythme-là, il va nous faire une crise cardiaque, un AVC, un arrêt, un coma. Donne-lui de tes nouvelles avant qu'il ne meure de peur ou de stress au choix.**

 **\- Ahahaha, promis, dès que je peux je l'appel. Est-ce que tu peux lui envoyer un visage et lui dire que je suis réveillé afin d'augmenter son espérance de vie.**

Le blond grogna mais pris son portable et composa un numéro avant de sortir dans le couleur afin d'annoncer la nouvelle.  
Les réjouissances continuent longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin, le même depuis l'hospitalisation de Viktor entre dans la chambre.

 **\- Vous avez pu profitez de vos retrouvailles mais il va falloir laissez Mr Nikiforov se reposer. Vous pourrez revenir le voir demain** – sourie le médecin.

Tous hochèrent la tête et pendant que les jeunes du groupe disaient au revoir à Viktor, Yakov et Lilia parlèrent au médecin.

 **\- Vous savez plus de chose sur son état maintenant qu'il est réveillé ?**

 **\- Pas encore, j'ai fait quelques vérifications lorsqu'il s'est réveiller et je vais faire quelques prélèvements maintenant. J'en serais plus demain puis vous veniez juste de vos retrouver, finissons cette journée par une note joyeuse.**

 **\- D'accord docteur, nous vous remercions beaucoup pour ce que vous faites.**

 **\- C'est mon métier et puis Mr Nikiforov est jeune, il devrait profiter pleinement de la vie au lieu d'être dans un lit d'hôpital.**

Les deux hochèrent la tête puis prirent la place des autres. L'entraineur posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'argenter, il lui sourit et lui dit à demain. Il laissa sa place à Lilia, cette dernière regarda Viktor puis le pris dans ses bras et lui embrassa les joues.  
Viktor souri et l'embrassa à son tour.

 **\- A demain Viktor, repose toi bien**

 **\- A demain Lila, merci d'être venu et ne t'inquiète pas, je sortirais bientôt, je te le promets.**

Le groupe lui fit un dernier signe puis sortie de la chambre, le laissant se reposer.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :)**

 **S'il vous plait, laissez une review, c'est le seul moyen pour que l'on puisse avoir un retour de notre histoire et qu'on s'améliore :)**


	6. Chapter 5

Je suis désolé de poster le chapitre que maintenant, j'ai eut mes examens, mon stage et toujours la panne d'inspiration.

Merci à tous ceux et celle qui m'ont envoyer une review, c'est grâce à vous que je continue ! :)

 **ATTENTION : Je suis pour le mariage et adoption gay, j'ai plusieurs proche qui sont gay et je suis bien entendu totalement contre l'homophobie. Je préviens car dans ce chapitre nous aborderons le thème.**

Dans ce chapitre on va en apprendre sur le passé de Viktor :)

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _C'est à l'âge de 5 ans durant une sortir familiale que Viktor Nikiforov va découvrir le patinage artistique, subjuguer par le spectacle auquel il assiste, ce sera pour lui un coup de foutre envers ce sport. C'est ce jour-là que le petit garçon prend une décision qui changera à jamais sa vie._

 **Oncle : « C'était un samedi, on était venu sur la grande place avec les gamins, on a regardé le spectacle des patineurs. Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il ne décrochait pas son regard de la glace, il s'est tourné vers son père et à dit : « Papa, je veux devenir patineur ». Il faut imaginer la scène, votre neveu de 5 ans annonce qu'il veut devenir patineur artistique après n'avoir vu qu'une prestation, on l'a tous prit à la légère en se marrant mais au fond on savait à peu près tous qu'il y mettrait tout son corps et son âme. Il était très sérieux, Viktor à toujours été comme ça, il ne lâche jamais rien. »**

 _C'est ainsi que le rêve à commencer, très vite il est repéré grâce à son talent par Yakov Feltsman, l'homme est connu comme étant un entraineur reconnu de patinage artistique._

 **Yakov : « Viktor avait dès le début énormément de talent, pour lui glisser sur la glace était naturel, il n'avait aucune difficulté. Le jour où je l'ai vu pour la première fois je me suis dit : Mince, ce gamin à un don. Il a un don mais il a en plus la passion du sport. »**

 _Yakov Feltsman devient donc l'entraineur de Viktor, ensemble ils vont cultiver la passion du jeune homme à tel point que rien ne semble les arrêter._

 **Lilia Baranovskaya : « Viktor et Yakov avait quelque chose, il poussait Viktor à se dépasser et cela a toujours marcher. Ils passaient des heures à la patinoire mais aussi à la maison pencher sur plans de chorégraphie. Viktor passait plus de temps chez nous et à la patinoire que chez lui mais cela payait et cela se voyait sur son visage, il aimait ce qu'il faisait et en était heureux. »**

 _Cependant, à côté de l'avenir glorieux qu'ils se construisent à deux, de sombre nuage apparait._

 **Proche de la famille : « Viktor entrainait de très mauvaises relations avec son père. Les deux ne pouvaient plus se voir sans qu'une engueulade se fasse. Les sujets étaient toujours les mêmes : l'avenir de Viktor. Lui voulait le fonder autour du patinage et son père avait d'autre chose en tête pour son fils. »**

 _En effet, alors que Viktor ne rêve que de gloire et vivre de sa passion, son père le fait redescendre sur terre n'acceptant pas que son fils continue sur ce chemin._

 **Oncle : « Son père le voyait faire de grande étude, il le voyait entrer dans l'une des l'université les plus prestigieuse de Moscou et de Saint-Pétersbourg. Pour lui, le patinage ne serait qu'un passe-temps pour son fils et qu'il s'en désintéresserait très vite. »**

 _Malheureusement pour Dimitri Nikiforov, la passion de son fils ne s'éteint pas. Au contraire, elle ne fait qu'augmenter et finit par empiéter sur ses études._

 **Oncle : « Il séchait les cours pour pouvoir patiner. Je me rappelle le voir à l'âge de 15 ans marchant dans les rues de la ville et quand je lui demandais où il allait il me répondait toujours avec un grand sourire « je vais à la patinoire. ». Il avait même décidé de ne pas faire d'étude, un jour il nous amené dans le salon sa mère et moi et il nous a dit : « Je ne ferais pas d'étude, je veux devenir patineur professionnel. ». Il nous le disait à nous parce que tout le monde savait que s'il le disait à son père…. Le dire à son père c'était pas possible, ce n'était pas concevable ».**

 _Malgré les conseils et les discours de sa mère, de son oncle ainsi que de son entraineur, la décision de Viktor est faite. Mais comment l'annoncé à son père ? Lui et sa femme ont eu deux enfants Vladimir et Viktor, l'ainé à fait de grande étude rendant son père fier et le plus jeune ne veux pas en faire._

 **Proche de la famille : « Vers l'âge de 17 ans leur relation était plus que tendu, ils finissaient même par faire usage de leurs poings. Combien de fois moi, Nikolaï et Vladimir on a dû les séparés. Heureusement, Viktor a toujours pu compter sur son frère. ».**

 _En grandissant le lien entre les deux frères se renforce, Vladimir conseil son frère et même si l'idée que son frère fasse lui aussi des études l'effleure, il respecte sa décision et devient un pilier pour le jeune homme._

 **Oncle : « Sans Vladimir, Viktor aurait abandonné. Cela se passait tellement mal chez eux qu'il n'y rentrait presque plus. Il passait tout son temps entre la patinoire et la maison de son entraineur qui en ce temps était toujours marié avec Lilia Baranovskaya. ».**

 _La vie de Viktor continue de s'écouler, son talent ne fait qu'accroitre et son nom déjà célèbre par ses exploits chez les juniors explose lors de son passage chez les séniors.  
Pourtant, c'est à l'âge de 20 ans que tout dégénère, Viktor est amoureux et en couple, il a tout pour filer le parfais bonheur cependant, la personne qui partage sa vie n'est non pas une femme mais bien un homme. La nouvelle est annoncée, son frère, le couple de son entraineur et de la ballerine ainsi que sa mère et son oncle le prenne bien et le soutienne. Le jeune homme décide alors de le révéler à son père après 3 ans sans échange, le patineur espère que cette bonne nouvelle ravivera le dialogue entre eux. _

_Malheureusement, tout l'inverse se produit, son père qui imaginait son fils avec un diplôme, un travail et une femme tombe des nus et doit faire face à la réalité : son fils ne fera pas d'étude, veut toujours devenir patineur et lui annonce son homosexualité. Une rage folle va alors s'emparer de lui et dans une violente dispute il renie son plus jeune fils._

 **Oncle : « ça a été très violent. J'étais venus afin de soutenir Viktor avec les autres. Quand il l'a annoncé à son père ça a été terrible. Je me revois regarder Dimitri, il avait le teint pâle et regardait Viktor, il n'arrivait plus à parler. Pour lui, c'était une mauvaise blague. ».**

 _Seulement, Viktor n'en démord pas et assure que c'est la vérité, il est en couple avec un homme et en est amoureux. Mr Nikiforov laisse sortir sa colère envers son cadet._

 **Oncle : « Il criait et criait : « Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? » heu… « Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ton frère ? ». C'était des mots très dur à encaisser pour Viktor. Dimitri n'est pas un homophobe pourtant il a eu exactement le même comportement. »**

 **Spécialiste sur l'homosexualité (femme) : « Mr Nikiforov n'a pas su comment gérer la nouvelle si on peut dire. Il y a un espace entre avoir des amis homosexuels et en avoir dans sa famille. Des parents peuvent réagir de manière excessive lors de la révélation de l'homosexualité de leur enfant car ils savent que cela va être dur voir très dur pour eux. Même si en 2017 la société a beaucoup évolué sur ce sujet, il reste beaucoup d'inégalités et d'incompréhension pour les homosexuels. Un parent qui sait ou découvre l'homosexualité de son enfant va avoir comme un petit choc on peut dire. Déjà parce qu'il sait qu'il n'aura pas de belle fille/beau fils et pas de petit-enfant mais surtout parce qu'il sait que son enfant sera mal accepté, qu'il devra cacher sa nature à la société et ça c'est horrible pour un parent de savoir que son enfant sera rejeté pour ce qu'il est. Cependant, la réaction de Mr Nikiforov à été complétement absurde voir horrible. Au lieu d'accepter et d'épauler son fils, il l'a rejeté. ».**

 _Viktor partira de la maison familiale pour ne jamais y revenir. Ce soir fut la dernière fois où lui et son père se parlaient.  
Malgré la douleur, Viktor continue de glisser vers son rêve. Il gagne sa 2eme médaille d'or à l'aube de ses 23 ans. Il rompt tout contact avec son père et c'est son coach Yakov qui va le remplacer dans la vie ainsi que dans le cœur du jeune patineur. _

**Oncle : « Il avait son appartement mais sinon dès qu'il avait un problème, il allait chez Yakov. Durant ces dernières années, il a plus été un père pour Viktor que mon frère et pour cela je le remercie…. Yakov a été présent aux moments où Viktor en avait le plus besoin. ».**

 _Alors que père et fils ont coupé les ponts, le destin les réunit à nouveau trois plus tard. La mère du patineur Anastasia tombe malade et son état empire de plus en plus._

 **Amie de la famille : « Nous étions tous chez Anastasia et Dimitri, elle était épuisée, on ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle qui d'habitude est toujours pleine de vie et d'énergie. Quand les garçons sont venus, ça a été un choc pour eux de voir leur mère dans cet état. ».**

 _La maladie affaiblie grandement Madame Nikiforov, ses fils décident donc de rester pendant plusieurs semaines. Ce fut pour Viktor sa période creuse, le jeune prodige ne s'entraine plus et l'idée s'arrêter la compétition lui traverse l'esprit._

 **Oncle : « Quand Viktor nous a fait part de sa décision, Anastasia la regarder très sérieusement et elle l'a traité d'idiot. On a tous été surpris car Anastasia n'hausse jamais la voix, mais à ce moment-là elle était très en colère. C'est la première de ma vie que je l'ai vu engueuler Viktor comme ça. Elle lui disait que le patinage artistique était tout pour lui, qu'il ne devait pas arrêter pour elle et que justement c'était de voir ses fils aussi épanouit et heureux dans ce qu'ils faisaient qui lui donnait la force de se battre contre la maladie. ».**

 _Plusieurs mois passent et leur mère regagne en force pour enfin vaincre la maladie, elle s'en remet petit à petit entouré par sa famille. Viktor revient sur le devant de la glace plus inventif et majestueux que jamais. Le rétablissement inespéré de sa mère lui donne la force de revenir et de devenir celui que nous connaitrons en tant que légende du patinage artistique._

 **Oncle : « Durant les mois où Viktor et Vladimir sont resté chez leurs parents il y avait une très grande tension. La maladie d'Anastasia n'avait pas fait tomber la colère de l'un et de l'autre. C'était même pire si on peut dire, le discours d'Anastasia et ses encouragements à continuer ont été très mal reçu par Dimitri. Un jour, ils se sont isolés dans le bureau de Dimitri ? Étrangement le ton n'est pas monté, on les entendait hausser un peu le ton mais c'était loin de ce qu'on entendait habituellement. Puis environs une heure plus tard la porte s'est ouverte et mon frère en est sortie sans un regard pour personne. Il c'était résigné, avec beaucoup de mal mais il s'était fait une raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Viktor est sortie à son tour. Ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, personne ne le sera jamais. Cependant, ce jour-là, j'ai regardé Viktor, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, il avait affronté son père et avait gagner. Il s'est avancer vers moi et il m'a dit « En tant que fils je suis mort maintenant c'est en tant qu'homme que je vais vivre. »…. Ces mots, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie, ce n'était plus le petit garçon qui voulait rendre son père fier que j'avais devant moi. Non, c'était un homme déterminer. Je pense et j'en suis même sûr que c'est à ce moment-là que la légende est née. ».**

 _La légende du patinage artistique tout le monde la connait, c'est ainsi qu'on parlera de Viktor Nikiforov. Cette détermination le fera monter jusqu'au sommet où il inscrira son nom dans le panthéon du patinage artistique._

 **Voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève notre documentaire sur Viktor Nikiforov. Nous rappelons que l'athlète s'est réveiller il y a maintenant quelques jours, il est cependant toujours dans un état grave, l'accident aurait laissé des séquelles grave voir irréversibles. Merci de nous avoir suivi, tout de suite votre film….**

Mila éteignis la télé et posa la télécommande sur la table basse. Le salon était silencieux, personne n'osait parler. Après l'annonce de l'accident de Viktor, lui et son entourage avaient reçues de nombreux messages de soutien de la part de leurs amis ainsi que de leurs fans. Leurs amis patineurs avaient décidé d'un accord commun d'avancer leurs arriver en Russie, le championnat se passant à Saint-Pétersbourg. Ils avaient rendu visite à Viktor, tous avaient été soulagés de le voir réveiller même si cela n'était que par petit moment. Christopher avait été le premier à arriver et à rendre visite à l'argenter, ensuite avait suivi les jumeaux italiens Mickey et Sala. Pitchit était arriver le lendemain avec Léo puis on vit arriver dans l'après-midi Otabek et Emil ainsi que JJ. La seule personne qui manquait à l'appel était Yuri, tous les vols vers la Russie avait été annulé en raison de temps trop dangereux pour le vol. D'après les prévisions météo, il un vol serait possible la semaine prochaine.

Les patineurs accompagné bien entendu de leurs coachs avaient pris une chambre dans le même hôtel. Ils passaient toutes leurs journées à s'entrainer pour la championnat (cela les aider en plus à se vider la tête des derniers évènements) ainsi qu'à rendre visite à Viktor. Lorsque les visites étaient terminées, ils passaient la soirée entre eux.

Ce soir, ils avaient décodé de faire quelques choses de tranquille soirée télé chez Mila avec pizza. Alors que tous s'installaient confortablement dans le salon de la jeune femme, ils étaient tombés en zappant de chaine en chaine sur un documentaire parlant de leur ami blesser. Intrigué, ils l'avaient entièrement visionné, le reportage était un tout nouveaux malgré quelques images et témoignages recyclés comme celui de Yakov, il avait été créer à la suite de l'accident de Viktor, après tout l'argenter était en ce moment le sujet de conversation numéro un partout dans le monde entier en particulier dans celui du patinage. Tous avaient pu donc découvrir l'oncle de Viktor ainsi que son passé dont la relation qu'entretenait Viktor avec son père. Leur ami ne leur avait jamais parler de ses parents et personne n'avait essayer de le forcer mais maintenant tous comprenaient pourquoi. Le frère de Viktor n'était pas inconnu de tous, Mila et Georgi l'avait déjà rencontré mais comme son frère, ce-dernier n'avait jamais rien dit sur leurs parents.

Ils gardaient tous le silence, Yurio était assis au bout du canapé à côté d'Otabek, il avait la tête baissée et serrait ses poings. Il était loin de se douter ce qu'avait endurer Viktor durant sa jeunesse, ce crétin était toujours souriant et il prenait les choses tellement à la légère…. C'était cela qui énervait le blond. Son amine leur en avait jamais parler et faisait comme si tout ceci ne s'était jamais produit. Yurio se rappelait d'un jour où lui et Viktor étaient seuls, le plus vieux l'avait questionné sur ses relations et sa famille car il connaissait son grand-père. Le jeune l'avait rembarré en colère, lui clamant que ce n'était pas ses affaires et qu'il n'avait pas à s'introduire dans sa vie privée, Viktor avait ri puis il l'avait regardé en lui disant que si un jour il avait besoin de parler il était là. Seulement, pour Yurio, le conseil que lui avait donné Viktor allait dans les deux sens ! Pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit ?! Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne venait pas s'entrainer pendant parfois plusieurs jours ?!

Yurio avait envie de se lever et de frapper quelques choses, tout ce qui se trouvait sous sa main ! Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, apprendre l'histoire de celui qu'on considérait comme son frère par un vulgaire documentaire et non pas par le concerné était rageant. De plus, il savait que le plus vieux ne lui aurait jamais rien dit sur ce triste passé. Alors qu'il continuait de s'insurger dans ses pensées, il sentie une pression sur son épaule. Celle-ci fit sortir le blond de son radotage, il tourna la tête à gauche et vu son ami Otabek le regarder, il voyait Yurio prêt à exploser de rage alors avant que ce dernier ne pète complètement un câble, il avait mis sa main sur son épaule afin de la calmer. Son geste réussi puisque quelques minutes plus tard, il sentait le russe se détendre et le blond lui fit un geste de la tête pour le remercier.

Petit à petit les discussions reprirent, Mila avait mis un fond de musique afin d'apaiser l'ambiance à l'intérieure de son salon. Chacun parlait tranquillement encore un peu mal à l'aise, ils avaient tous été un peu secoué par les révélations que leur avait apporté ce documentaire.

La pendule affichait 23h lorsque que quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'appartement. Tous se tournèrent vers le couloir de l'entré se questionnant sur l'identité de l'inconnu, personne n'était attendu à ce qu'ils sachent. Mila partit voir tout en disant aux autres de reprendre leurs discussions, qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes.

La rouge ouvrit la porte et se trouva devant un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, il était brun avec des yeux chocolat, il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que Mila, l'inconnu était vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'un t-shirt noir et portait par-dessus une veste en cuir brun. Il demanda à la rouge s'il pouvait entrer après l'avoir salué. Celle-ci se décala et le laissa entrer, elle était contente de le voir ici, ils s'étaient parler aux téléphones il y avait quelques jours et il s'était excuser de ne pas pouvoir venir plus tôt. Les deux personnes allèrent dans le salon où tous les autres attendaient de savoir qui était leur invité surpris. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva tous les patineurs furent surpris excepter Georgi qui tout comme Mila savait pour sa venue.

 **\- Tout le monde, je vous présente le frère de Viktor, Vladimir.**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, dite le moi dans les review ! :)**


End file.
